The conventional display device generally utilizes row-reversed driving way to display images. In the conventional row-reversed driving way, two adjacent pixel rows of the display device have reversed polarities.
For example, the display device has N pixel rows (N is an even number), then in each frame of image, the number of pixel rows having positive polarity is N/2 and the number of pixel rows having negative polarity is also N/2.
However, the row-reversed driving way as mentioned above exists a power consumption problem, i.e., the conventional row-reversed driving way causes the display device to have relatively high power consumption.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a new display device and method to overcome the problem existed in the conventional technology.